A good Day
by tmntlovergirl
Summary: Why cant i just get a good day? All these thoughts of Phineas is confusing...there's a war inside my head... I do not own Phineas And Ferb! Enjoy...:) P.s., this will be a series,not a one-shot.So just wait for new chapters!:)


"So Im guessing….that you're going to a beach?"Isabella said to the red head,A.K.A,her crush,A.K.A,Phineas Flynn.

"Ya!Of course!"The red head exclaimed. Shooting his bare arms up in the air. Phineas Flynn was an odd 12 year old, but a lovable person. Just ask Isabella. ;) .

Phineas was wearing a yellow bathing suit with no shirt**—**which **obviously **made Isabella blush.

Ferb was wearing a green bathing suit without a shirt.(All the Ferb lovers go "**SQUEEEEEEE!"**)

Isabella, however, did not know what they were planning so she just came in her usual pink dress, with(of course)her pink bow.

"Isabella do you want to come with us?" Phineas said smiling. The Mexican—Jewish girl smiled and shook her head yes.(Also Obvious)"Of course Phineas!"Izzy said as she started walking to the gate."Do you want me to get changed first and meet you back here or…."the Raven-Haired girl asked looking behind her to the red head decieding what to do.

"What about you go get changed and get your stuff and ask your mom and meet us back here in a hour?"Phineas said,pleased with his choice.

Isabella merely shook her head before she ran out the gate to her house.

***At Isabella's house***

_What to wear, what to wear_, Izzy thought to herself_,What to __**bring ,**__that's more important… _

They were staying in a hotel for 1 week on the beach, her mom approved of her going on the trip,only if she call her everyday.

She grabbed some of her dresses, shirts, bows ,and her bathing suit.(**duh **shes gotta look cute for Phin)

Isabella ran out the door and straight into The Flynn—Fletcher backyard.

Izzy looked into the backyard seeing Buford,Baljeet, Phineas,and Ferb. They were all in their swim suits.

"So,um, you guys ready?"Phineas says with a awkward smile.

"Ya!"They all say at the same time.

They all load up into the car with Linda(**PLEASE DO NOT ASK ME HOW THEY ALL FAT INTO THE CAR!)**

"Are you excited, because I AM!"Isabella yelled in the car squeling with joy.

"Of course the girl is excited to go to the beac because she can go tan or whatever."Buford says, crossing his arms over his chest.(_**p.s this is how buford is sometimes, don't think im making him this way because I don't like him.)**_Isabella gives him a glare that makes Buford wimper so queitly that only Isabella could hear him.(Isabellla was next to him.)  
"Okay guys ,lets play I Spy!"Phineas suggested beaming a smile."Sure." The others said boringly.

"Ok me first,"Phineas looked out the window."I spy…."

This went on for hours intil, Fainlly, They reached their was night time.

"OH MY,I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!" Baljeet ran out of the car stretching his arms others got out of the car and looked tired. Exept Phineas."So guys ,what do you want to do?"Phineas said while looked over to him with the "Are you insane?" stopped stretching and looked at Phineas with the same look and Buford went up to him "What do you mean 'what do you want to do?',One its like midnight,second we are all tired from being in that car for **SO** long!"Buford puffed out his chest and walked away.

Phineas was also looking tired by the second. "Ok,fine , we do need some go up to our rooms."They all trudged up to their girls had one and the boys have were right next to eachother so that it wouldn't be a long walk to get to each others rooms if needed to.

"Night."They all said to eachother and headed of to bed.

***NEXT DAY* **

Isabella awoke to the soun of knocking on the door. She looked on the clock next to her._**10:00am**_,it got up and opened the door up.

Phineas stood there,His red flaming hair was a wreck. He was also in his PJ's which her all wrinkeld

"So,Whatcha need?"Isabella asked in her 'Whatcha Do'in' tone.

"Izzy!"Phineas said, causing Isabella to blush."Get dressed we are going to the beach!"Phineas said,closing the door. Befor Isabella could go get changed, the door opened again."Also, love the bed head hair Izzy."Phineas said,winking.

Isabella hurried and ran to a mirror. She looked **horrible**. Her hair was all poofy and frizzy and her bangs were all mangeld up. The 12 year old thought she was going to die.

Izzy hurried to take a shower and when she got out she went straight to doing her hair. No wait, to her it was a got her hair to the way she liked and got to her outfit.

She put on a white blouse that was sticking out of a floral skirrt that went to the top of her hair was up into a low pony,and under her clothing,a bathing suit that was one piece that had flowers everywhere on also had a bow on the top of her head that had floral design on it.

She still had 20 minutes left so she sprawled on the bed and started to think about Phineas.

"I wonder if Phineas likes me_?"_,Isabella always thought,but this time her question was approched with a different tone._I bet he doesn't, he just likes you as a friend._The other part of Isabella said to her.(Ok bold is Isabella's love side and not bold is Isabella's not love side.)_**Don't say that to her, im sure that Phineas loves Isabella with all his heart. He just has not noticed it yet.**_Isabella agreed to her good side._Yea,sure, when is he going to "notice"?_Isabella frowned to her bad side._I mean, come onthis girl is a mess!She has the most ugliest face in the world and shes so fat that she needs to go on a forever non—eating diet!_Isabella was starting to agree on the bad side when there was a knock on the door.

She opened the door to see the gang all in their suits."Um Phin, where is your mom?"Isabella questioned as she looked out into the hallway."Oh she at tanning,she said we can go as long as we are safe and bring our phones."Phineas said with a smile. "Ok!" Isabella said as she exited the room and out of the hallway."Oh and Izzy, you look cute today!" Phineas said with his cheerful turned back around and walked away as if he didn't say a thing. Everyone looked at him confused, but Phineas didn't blushed._** Todays gonna be a good day,**_Isabella smiled and walked to the gang, walking to the beach._**A good day…**_


End file.
